Fabric filters (also known as baghouses) are generally employed to separate particulate matter from gas streams. For example, fabric filters can be used to separate fly ash and other undesirable particulate matter from a boiler flue gas stream. The filtration of the particulate matter from particulate-laden gas is carried out using filter elements that comprise a porous fabric material and are suspended within one or more compartments of the fabric filter. The gas stream is directed into the fabric filter through an inlet manifold and then passes through the porous fabric material of the filter bags before exiting the fabric filter through an outlet manifold. As the gas stream passes through the porous fabric material of a filter element, the particulate material will separate from the gas stream and be collected within a hopper of the fabric filter located below the filter element.